counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Nova
The Benelli Nova is a pump-action shotgun that appears in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It has replaced the M3 from early Counter-Strike games. Overview The Nova is manufactured by Benelli. It fires 12 gauge ammunition as with other shotguns in the game and it can be purchased by both the Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists. It has a slow rate of fire like the M3, but does slightly more damage. Furthermore, the pump of the Nova is slightly faster than the M3 thus enabling users to have a better chance in combat. The Nova is the replacement for the M3 Shotgun from previous titles and, as with all the other shotguns, the Nova has a 3× kill award multiplier in Classic Competitive whilst in Classic Casual, it's $450 per kill. Properties Advantages *Cheap, compared to the most of the other shotguns *Powerful at close-range (1 shot to the head and 2 shots to the torso) *$900 kill reward in classic competitive *The Nova has the lowest spread compared to the other shotguns Disadvantages *Slow Pump-action *Does not inflict high damage at far away targets *Useless in certain areas (like the bridge area in Dust or the hallway in Office when fighting against numerous enemies) *The Nova inflicts the lowest damage and has less pellets in the spread when compared to the Sawed-Off *Cannot penetrate surfaces Tactics *Because of the Nova's low spread, users can easily strafe while firing at enemies. **Moreover, this shotgun is slightly more suitable for medium-ranged combat. Try to aim at the head or chest and be sure to crouch. *Be warned, however, that the Nova inflicts the lowest damage for a shotgun so be sure to attack with two shots at unaware enemies. *Players with high lag will often purchase this shotgun, due to the low pellet spread. Counter-Tactics *Avoid close proximity with enemy users! *More powerful shotguns should easily give you an edge in fighting off Nova users. *Kevlar + Helmet massively reduces damage, giving you time to return fire. *Rifles and submachine guns is normally sufficient to counter users. *Keep strafing; enemies with this shotgun will usually have a hard time in aiming at fast moving targets as the shotgun has a low rate of fire. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery csgo_nova_1.png|Idle csgo_nova_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 csgo_nova_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 blazeorange.png|Blaze Orange|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+blaze+orange forestleavesnova.png|Forest Leaves|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+forest+leaves graphitenova.png|Graphite|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+graphite modernhunternova.png|Modern Hunter|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+modern+hunter tempest.png|Tempest|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+tempest walnut.png|Walnut|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+walnut novacandyapple.png|Candy Apple|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+candy+apple novapolarmesh.png|Polar Mesh|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+polar+mesh novapredator.png|Predator|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+predator novasanddune.png|Sand Dune|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=nova%3B+sand+dune 360fx360f2.png|Rising Skull|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Nova%3B+Rising+Skull 360fx360nova.png|Ghost Camo|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Nova%3B+Ghost Nova Antique.png|Antique|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Nova%3B+Antique Trivia *The Nova shares its reloading and draw animations with the Sawed-Off, and shares the same pump sound as the Sawed-Off and MAG-7. **The pumping sounds of the Nova are re-used from Left 4 Dead 2 Pump Shotgun. *It is somewhat odd that the Benelli Nova can also be purchased by the Terrorists in Global Offensive as the shotgun is mainly used by hunters and in law-enforcement. *On the left side of the weapon, there is an engravement that says 'BENETTI'. This could either be a mistype for Benelli (the manufacturer of the Nova) or due to copyright infrigements. The engravement could clearly be seen by inspecting (press the 'F' key) the Nova. *The Nova has the same price as the UMP-45 and the Sawed-Off. External link *Benelli Nova *Benelli Nova at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Pump-Action Shotguns Category:Italy weapons